1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of metal cutting and, more specifically, is an apparatus for handling and transporting both the cut metal workpieces and the molten slag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several prior art methods of removing slag during torch cutting operations are known. One of the most common utilizes a number of spaced supports for supporting the metal work plate during the cutting operation. As the torch cuts the workpiece from the work plate, the metal slag falls onto the floor where it is periodically removed by mechanical means. The cut workpiece remains on the supports and is removed by the operator.
Another process is shown and described in the Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,395 in which the metal slag falls onto an inclined plane. Thereafter, a stream of water is directed on the inclined plane to wash the metal slag into a collection area. The present invention differs from the prior art in that it provides a porous conveyor belt that performs a two-fold function, i.e., the top section of the conveyor transports the workpiece to a deburring station where the operator performs the finishing operation on the workpiece. Simultaneously, the lower section of the conveyor belt removes any slag from the water tank by dragging or pushing the metal slag to a collection area located at the end of the tank.